The Henshin Gamer
Edgar Arostegui, also known as "The Henshin Gamer" Keiro Starr, is a Tokusatsu fan, GModder, and Let's Player of Nicaraguan descent born in Houston, Texas, now currently residing in Plantation, Florida. He is characterized by his love for Tokusatsu (i.e. Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, GARO, etc.), his passion for gaming, and his ambition to fuse the two and begin a #RiderRevolution. A good example of this last one is his Minecraft "Forest of Helheim" Mod Showcase. His goal is to spread "The Word of the Rider" and show more people what Kamen Rider is all about and starting a following for it in the US, similar to how Super Sentai has a following in the US thanks to Saban's Power Rangers. He is currently partnered with Maker Studios under their Maker Gen group. Minecraft Mania MCM is a survival series created by THG, in where him and his friends take on modded survival runs. The latest installment involves him, his girlfriend Selena Skunk, and his brother from Second Life Jsoniko Alchemi, as they try to survive using the custom "Mission to Mars" Mod Pack made by RoadboyProject. The name of the series is a play on "WWE Wrestlemania" as the series was intended to start inside a "wrestling arena" although it ended up not happening, thus why the intro was made to look like a wrestling Pay Per View intro. Random Kickass Destruction Association RKDA Wrestling is a simulated wrestling federation that spanned several WWE wrestling games. The roster is comprised of characters from many anime shows ranging from the well known like Digimon and Naruto, to more obscure ones like Lady Blue and I Want To Be the Strongest in the World, and some non-anime shows and movies like Equestria Girls, Mystery Skulls, and Back to the Future. The show began over 10 years ago on THG's original account, DJRocketDX, however, the account was closed down by Edgar to get a new account with a name more focused to his YouTuber career. However, the videos on that channel were not backed up and therefore the first 12 episodes of RKDA were lost to the void. RKDA however continues and is 15 episodes in. GModding Mentored by TheInvertedShadow, THG is a GMod Machinima Maker, well known for his "Escape from Ponyville" Gmod Tennis with his mentor. All 3 parts of his tennis that he has done are the most viewed videos on his channel. The series however has been on hiatus for over 4 years due to equipment limitations. K-Starr Game Reviews KSR is a gaming review show made entirely in Garry's Mod and Source Filmmaker, where THG, represented by a reskinned TF2 Scout, and his sidekick, Claptrap Joe, review games. Simple as that. The show has been also on hiatus, due to the same limitations mentioned above. Other THG is also known for being an avid Social Medialite, being extremely active on Twitter, and having profiles on most social media platforms, including Instagram, Vine, Tumblr, Player.ME, Twitter, Facebook, Ask.FM, and Second Life. So far, THG is the only known YouTuber who openly advertises his Second Life profile. THG is also a hardcore mobian (Sonic fan) who is majorly involved with 2 fan projects; Project X: Love Potion Disaster, which is an adult Sonic fangame, and Mobius Grid, which is an open world Sonic themed metaverse game. THG's most popular video is a demonstration of a custom Wii/Wii U channel made for a possible homebrew port of Project X to the consoles. THG is also a brony, as evidenced by his Escape from Ponyville tennis. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Reviewers